Euphoria
by ayumi-murasaki
Summary: Aphrodit lleva una misteriosa botella que Endou y sus amigos beben sin conocer las concecuencias, dejanlole el problema a Kidou y a Kazemaru.  Las cosas se complican cuando Kazemaru descubre que la botella no era nada mas ni nada menos que un afrodisiaco.


Bueno, en esos arrebatos que tengo se me ocurrio hacer este fic, si no quedo bien culpen a Hyde y a sus canciones en especial a Euphoria, su traduccion simplemente me hizo explotar y dije por que no hacer un fic con esta canción, sin mencionar que la palabra euforia es mi favorita. Sin mas explicaciones estupidas les dejo este fic x

**Recuerda que por cada fic que lees Endou dejara de usar su banda en la cabeza** (en mi humilde opinión se veria mas sexy sin ella, em adios)

* * *

><p>Todo comenzo por culpa de cierto rubio, en una aburrida tarde de verano. La rutina siempre era igual, después de levantarse, ir a la ducha, la ropa, comer y finalmente ir a la cancha.<p>

A decir verdad, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de vida, sin embargo, los viernes por las noches se reunian para tal como ellos mismos decian _cambiar la rutina._

-**Hola chicos, me extrañaron**- dijo el rubio entrando a la habitación.

-**No, y desde cuando te acuerdas de nosotros.**

**-No seas asi Sakuma, mira** –sacando algo de una bolsa- les traje esto por que me acorde de ustedes y por que los quiero mucho.

-**Que es?-** dijo un chico de cabello castaño con una banda naranja en la cabeza.

**-Es un SE-CRE-TO**- dijo Afuro con una adorable sonrisa.

Ya estaban todos reunidos: Endo, Kazemaru, Goenji, Fubuki, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kidou, Sakuma y Aphrodit sentados formando un circulo esperababan que el rubio les explicara el suspuesto juego que abia traido.

-**Admiren la botella**- anuncio con un tono que daba miedo.

-**No sera Miren la botella**- dijo Midorikawa con una sonrisa sarcástica.

**-Si dije admiren es por algo, ahora solo los valientes pueden tomar lo que hay dentro.**

**-Si es alcohol, sera mejor que llame a Fudou, el es capaz de tomarse toda la botella de un sorbo.**

**-No sera necesario, la idea es que los valientes la tomen.**

**- Yo me apunto!-** dijo el castaño.

**-Bien toma un solo sorbo y estaras listo.**

**-Hay efectos secundarios**?- pregunto Goenji.

**-Si, pero yo los desconozco.**

**- Y asi quieres que la bebamos, es mjuy propio de ti Aphrodit- dijo el pelicrema.**

**-Vas a tomar, o no?**

**-Si, solo un poco para que no digan que soy un cobarde.**

De esa forma Endo, Goenji, Fubuki, Hiroto y Midorikawa tomaron del dudoso liquido.

-**Por que no tomas un poco Kazemaru-**dijo el rubio agitando la botella.

**-no gracias, no quiero dañar mi higado**

**-Y tu Kidou?**

**-No, ya tengo suficiente con Fudou cuando se embriaga.**

**-Anda bebe un poco, te sentiras bien.**

**-Que NO.**

**-Esta bien, después no te quejes de las consecuencias, de todos modos te dejare la botella por si te arrepientes.**

Asi fue como Afuro les dejo el problema a Kidou y a Kazemaru.

**-Crees que esten ebrios, solo tomaron un poco y ya estan diciendo incoherencias.**

**-No lo creo, de todos modos se lidiar con ebrios.**

-**Kidou llevame!- **gritaba Sakuma

-**No**

-**Kidou-san no me ama**-decia mientras asomaba unos lagrimones.

-**No, no es eso sakuma**- corre a abrazarlo.

-_Ahora se que la debilidad de kidou son las lagrimas de sakuma_

_**-**_**Kazemaru TE AMO!-**gritaba Endo mientras le lanzaba al defensa su preciada banda naranja.

_Calma Kazemaru, el solo esta ebrio, si es eso, esta ebrio._

Tomando la botella y revisando los efectos secundarios.

_**Aphroditsiaco...**_

-**Maldito Aphrodit, con que era un afrodisiaco, tendre que lidiar con ellos.**

-**Mido chan casate conmigo!-** gritaba Hiroto.

**-Si, acepto, sere esposo de Hiro kunnnnn**

-_Y estos dos que pretenden casarse, es una suerte que no estemos en las Vegas-_**Don-Donde esta Kidou?**

-**Kazemaruuuu te amo!-**gritaba nuevamente el castaño, esta vez lanzándole toda su ropa quedando solamente con sus boxers.

-**Es suficiente**!- dijo enfadado el peliazul- **vamonos Endo.**

Y llevándose a rastras al castaños, lo dejo acostado en su cama.

-**Listo, hora de arreglar las cosas**-dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-**Midorikawa, Hiroto a dormir!**

-**Me ire solo si me dejas dormir con Hiro-kun** -anuncio el peliverde.

**-Esta bien, como quieras, solo que no hagan ruido. Espera un momento, no sera que-**

**Si, ambos se encerraron en el cuarto a ya saben que.**

**-Como sea, Goenji, Fubuki- **Vaya, que lindos se ven.

Goenji estaba durmiendo en el sillon abrazando a Fubuki.

**-Seguramente debe creer que esta abrazando a Yuka-dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello.**

**Bueno, debo ver como esta Endo.**

Entrando al cuarto, Endou dormia tranquilamete, Kazemaru se sienta en la cama a observar tranquilamente al castaño.

**-Kazemaru?**

**-Endou, lo siento te desperte, ya te sientes mejor?**

**-Si, haz estado cuidándome?**

**-Si, eso creo.**

**-Pues muchas gracias-tomandole el hombro.**

**-Seguro que te sientes mejor?-insistio el peliazul.**

**-Si-su tono de voz cambio.**

Y en una manobra rapida, toma de la cintura a kazemaru y lo deja inmóvil en la cama, mientras que Endou se encontraba sobre su cuerpo.

**-Endou, que haces-**

Las palabras de Kazemaru fueron calladas por un forzoso beso del portero, sin embargo a pesar de que Kazemaru en um pricipio mostro resistencia, al final le respondio de buena forma.

**-Vaya Endou-dijo mientras recuperaba aire.**

**-Ya no aguanto mas, quiero hacerte mio esta noche.**

**-Yo...**_mi fantasia se esta haciendo realidad, Gracias Aphrodit!_

No era ningun sueño, Endou estaba disfrutando aquella noche junto al peliazul, quitándole la ropa apresuradamente, bezando sus pezones y soltándole el cabello. Kazemaru se dejo llevar ante la euforia que Endou le hacia sentir.

_-_**Nunca crei que me harias tuyo**_-dijo el joven de cabello azulado_

**_-_Entonces disfrutalo Kazemaru, quiero oirte decir mi nombre...**

**-Endou**

**-Mas fuerte!**

**-Endou!-grito extasiado.**

**-Llamame Mamoru esta noche**-sonrio.

Besándolo desesperadamente, Endou no tuvo problemas mientras su cuerpo estaba entrando al de Kazemaru.

**-Mamoru**..-dijo Kazemaru abrazandolo fuertemete - **no me dejes, quiero ser tuyo para siempre.**

-Como tu quieras, siempres estare contigo-abrazandolo nuevamente.

En el otro cuarto se encontraba Kidou con Sakuma.

**-Kidou me amas?**

**-Si, no dudes de ello.**

**-Kidou, recuerdas como era nuestra vida en Teikoku.**

**-Si, no podria olvidarla.**

**-Quieres retomar lo que dejamos a medias?**

**-Sakuma yo...**

Sakuma se quito toda la ropa esperando a que el estratega tomara la iniciativa. Cosa que dio resultado, en Teikoku Kidou y Sakuma tenian relaciones, algo superficiales, pero esto era diferente, muy diferente.

El estratega se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos a su compañero y esta vez le dio una noche que ninguno olvidaria.

A decir verdad, sakuma no estaba tan ebrio, estaba mas lucido que de costumbre, aun asi Kidou se percato de ello y siguió con su labor de seme.

Podemos decir que de este modo tanto Kazemaru como Sakuma tuvieron una noche dominada por la Euforia, tanto de sus semes como de ellos mismos.

A la mañana siguiente Kazemaru tenia su cuello y pecho lleno de chupones, sin mencionar el dolor que tenia en el trasero.

Sakuma en cambio, estaba durmiendo abrazado fuertemente de Kidou, pero no quiso soltarse de el, ya que oportunidades como esta no se dan todos los dias, poco le importaba que su ropa estuviese tirada en el suelo o que tuviera un pequeño dolor en su parte trasera, a decir verdad-y con una sonrisa- el ya se habia acostumbrado a esto, y a partir de ahora seria un acto habitual con su amado estratega.

Kazemaru salio del cuarto, al mismo tiempo que Sakuma.

-**Tu no haz visto nada**-dijo el peliazul.

-**Lo que paso en este cuarto, se queda en este cuarto**.-dijo sakuma con una leve sonrisa.

**-Exacto**-ambos asienten y continuan su camino.

Goenji al despertar acaricia el pelo de Fubuki, y dándose cuenta que no habia nadie, se separo y se fue a la cocina.

Midorikawa se hizo el dormido, mientras que Hiroto le besaba su mejilla y jugaba con su verde cabello, ambos sabian que pasaron juntos la noche, asi que actuaron tal como acostumbran hacer. Insinuaciones todo el dia por parte de Hiroto haciendole propuestas de matrimonio al peliverde. Algo de Costumbre.

_Euforia...que palabra mas extraña, en ocaciones somos victimas de ello, pero es un mal necesario_- Suspiro a lo lejos el culpable o mas bien dicho el causante de una euforica noche para algunos...Afuro Terumi.

* * *

><p>No les voy a mentir, me gusto mucho como quedo, que creen ustedes, tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que debo quitarme luego por que este fic lo escribi en el notebook de mi mama, esta demas decirles que no tiene ni la mas minima idea de...la clase de fics que escribo, menos mal que no sabe usarlo jajaja!<p>

Acepto tomates, podridos si lo deseas, piñas, bananas, Fudou...ok sin Fudou, y reviews


End file.
